


Concealed Man 充滿秘密的男人

by EvaLee7521



Series: Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900546
Kudos: 1





	Concealed Man 充滿秘密的男人

「我以為，我們之間有過協定。」  
這是Mycroft在隔了三天之後回到家，所聽到的第一句話。  
他拉出一個完美的笑臉，轉頭看著正在客廳沙發上半躺著看電視的男人。  
「我以為你知道我去出差了。」Mycroft挑了眉。  
Geogory關了電視。「沒錯，我知道你去出差了。」  
「在你已經去出差之後。」  
Geogory雙手環胸，略略抬著眼看向Mycroft。  
「我認為，透過你的助理來告知我你的行程，是一件非常不合宜的行為。」  
「你覺得呢？」  
放下了手中的雨傘，Mycroft坦承：「是的，這非常不合宜。」  
「而且不禮貌。」Geogory補充。  
「…是的。」Mycroft點頭。  
「ＯＫ，現在開放上訴。」Geogory點點頭。  
「感謝法官大人。」  
「第一，我必須得說，因為這次的事件來得太突然，所以我也是臨時才接到通知。」  
「錯。」  
「第二，同行的還有一些利益關係上的合作者，我想我可能不太方便親自連絡你。」  
「錯。」  
「第三，飛機上是禁止使用手機的。」  
「錯。」  
「……我可以認為你或許和Sherlock走得太近了嗎？」  
Geogory點點頭。「可以。」  
「但這與本案無關。」  
「哦、好吧。押後審議。」犯人Mycroft同意。  
「然後？」Geogory歪著頭問。  
Mycroft眨了眨眼，然後深呼吸一口氣。「我很抱歉。我應該親自通知你我要出差了。但是我沒有。這是我很明顯的一次錯誤。」  
Geogory依舊是點點頭。「然後？」  
「下不為例。」Mycroft瞇眼笑著說。  
「成交。下不為例。」Geogory笑得咧出了牙。「歡迎回來，Myc。」  
「我回來了。」  
他們交換了擁抱，以及親吻。  
他們甚至吃了一個甜蜜蜜的晚餐，度過了一個非常美好的夜晚。  
在睡前，他們提醒了彼此。  
  
『永遠、永遠，不要對我說謊。』  
  
＊＊＊  
  
雖說倫敦很小，但Geogory可沒想到他居然有一天會在街上巧遇Darlena的爸爸。  
在認出是對方的剎那間，兩人顯得有點尷尬。畢竟曾經的過往並不是太好。  
基於禮貌，Geogory仍是邀請了對方一敘。而對方拒絕了。  
他們站在原地稍微聊了近況。他們談到了Geogory搬家，以及Darlena再婚的事情。  
對方的聲調稍微帶了點愧疚，Geogory聽出來了。  
最後他們握手道別。Geogory將手插進了風衣口袋，站在原地看著曾經是他岳父的人緩緩走遠。  
他仍然記得很清楚自己那時究竟有難過。只是時移至今，那感覺已經淡去了許多。他想著時間果真是最大的療養院。  
Geogory在街上信步走著。最後他走到了曾經的幸福小屋前。  
他看著那棟2樓半的小公寓。他想起了他在買房子之初、曾經有多渴望一個幸福的普通小家庭。  
他曾經擁有過。  
Geogory踏上台階，嘗試性的想開門進去看看。  
  
「Sir，DI Lestrade正嘗試想進入Blackwood St的安全屋。」依舊是不停按著黑莓機的拉丁小姐Anthea正站在Mycroft的辦公桌前報告。  
Mycroft頭也不抬的問：「那裡正在使用中嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「那麼，讓他開門進去吧。」Mycroft指示道。  
「好的。」  
  
就在Geogory鬆開門把之時，他聽見了門上傳來咖搭一聲。  
Geogory頓了頓，直覺的抬起頭想找出監視器。  
不過這當然是徒勞。  
一無所獲的Geogory最後放棄這個無聊行為，打開了門進入。  
房子裡的擺設幾乎都沒有變動過。沙發是Darlena挑的橘色格子紋那組；茶几及鞋櫃是Geogory挑的有著收納空間的那組；廚房裡的廚具及餐具是Darlena挑的最順手的那組。  
浴室裡依舊有著一個小架子，那是Geogory在Darlena的要求下親手裝上去的。旁邊有著小掛鉤，那是Darlena自己親手加裝的。  
拐過一個彎，那裡是他們的主臥室。貼牆而起的大衣櫃是他們一起挑選的訂作款。房間中央是張標準尺寸的雙人床，Geogory買的；床上原本有的Darlena喜歡的那組嫩黃色床單組則已經不見了。梳妝台還在，上面的那些瓶瓶罐罐卻也都已經不見了。  
Geogory不由自主的想起他們曾經度過的那些夜晚。那些溫言軟語，你儂我濃。  
然候Geogory走上了2樓。他摸著樓梯間的牆壁，想著曾經這裡會貼滿照片。他們家庭的照片。  
2樓是個2房1衛的格局。有一間裝飾了一些可愛的壁紙圖案。Geogory記得，那是他們曾經想要當作是嬰兒房的房間。他們這對傻父母在孩子還不足2個月時就興奮的買了些壁紙回家想自食其力。  
Geogory的手摸過那些壁紙圖案，嘴角忍不住帶了點微笑。  
他當然還記得當時他們有多麼的高興。他想他這輩子都不會忘記那種感動。  
正當Geogory陶醉之際，他的手機響起了簡訊。  
『門口──Ｍ』  
Geogory又是笑了笑。他想Mycroft當然會知道他在哪。畢竟這房子是他利用政府關係從他手中買去的。  
Geogory下了2樓，穿過客廳，走出大門。他信手帶上了門，又是聽見了咖搭一聲。  
車門已是開好了。  
「我只有一個問題。」來接他的人竟然是Mycroft本人。難道他不是正在忙嗎？  
「請說。」手中拿著文件閱讀的Mycroft點點頭。  
「這房子，究竟是政府指示說要買的？還是是你指示說要買的？」Geogory很認真誠懇的發問。  
Mycroft短促的笑了笑，頭也不抬的回答道：「這沒有什麼不同，Greg。」  
Geogory一頓。「所以，它現在真的是安全屋了？」  
Mycroft抬起了眼，對著Geogory眨著眼睛說：「我親愛的Greg，這已經是第二個問題了。」  
Geogory聽了，只是愣愣的說：「噢、我的老天。」  
於是Mycroft低下頭，繼續讀著他的文件。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
當Mycroft來到Diogenes of Sinope時，侍者低聲在他身邊說道：「那位先生今天有來。」  
Mycroft點點頭，並不答話。  
他踩起自己那雙相當高級的義大利手工皮鞋往裡面走去。他按開了辦公室的密碼鎖，接著打開了辦公室裡的ＣＣＴＶ。  
鏡頭上出現的人是Geogory。  
更正確的來說，是正在他辦公室對門、那間ＶＩＰ室裡休息的Geogory。  
Mycroft瞇起眼睛專注的看著他。  
他無法確定Geogory是否已經知道他就是Diogenes of Sinope的老闆。自同居之後，他表現得一如往常。而今這件事情已經成了他們兩人之間的小秘密了。  
但說老實話，Mycroft挺享受這種感覺的。  
他看著Geogory在ＶＩＰ室裡轉著。一下像個孩子一樣、百無聊賴的翻著架上的報章雜誌；一下他又像個正經的成年人，翹著二郎腿坐在沙發上思考著。  
Mycroft嘴角忍不住掛上了一絲微笑。  
這正是他的初衷。  
他期望能有個地方，讓Geogory能夠徹底放鬆。而那個地方必須是絕對隱密、絕對不受打擾的。他正巧有著這樣的一個地方。  
此時，坐在沙發上的Geogory已經開始打著盹兒了。  
Mycroft按開了專線吩咐道：「2.5小時後，給ＶＩＰ室的貴賓送上紅茶及點心。不要吵醒他。」


End file.
